Cinnamon Gum
by Digitaldreamer
Summary: I have Writers Block for my other Story,so I write this.Anyway's, this is a humer Fic I wrote spawned by a stupid stunt I did a few weeks ago,R


Cinnamon Gum  
By:Digitaldreamer  
*********************************************************************  
Me:*sighs*Well, I currently have writers block, STUUOOOOOOOOPID WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!  
  
Sora:Poor Crystel-chan.  
  
Me:Uh huh, so In order to attempt to rid myself of this nasty case of writers block, I am making a one shot Humar fic. Yes, this actually happened to me, so enjoy my stupidity  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sora was bored. Bored bored bored. Did he mention bored? He was so bored, he had read the dictionary and compared it to last years edition see whats changed,agreed to play candy land with Tidus Twenty Million friking times, takien out a frozen tv dinner and watched in thaw, counted the grains of sand in his shoes(One trillion, two billion, three million, twenty five thousand, nine hundrad and a half)Called the directery assistance thingy to see if all the numbersi n the phone book are correct, counted to one trillion, and he almost WANTED to go to school.Right now he was writing ina notebook what he thought the president did when he was bored.  
  
"Now let's see.."Sora mused."So far I think he Plays three Hours of Mario Party 4 with National Security Aviser Condoleeza Rice, asks the ghost of Abe Lincoln if he can turn the Lincoln bedroom into a personal theater, make's Prank calls to the kitchen, ordering Twenty Liverworst Pizza's to eb delivered to Vice President Chaney, Posts his latest Harry Potter Fanfiction on Fanfiction.net, juggles four IM's at teh same time with doughter Jenna, brother Jeb, his mom, and the Russain President Valdimir Putin, puts together a routine for American Idol, and tries to best Secret Service Agents at Hide-and-seek."  
  
The readers Snicker,and one of them says "YOU SUCK!!"  
  
Oh shut up, anyway.....  
  
Meanwhile, Kairi was humming softly, chewing something.  
  
Riku bounded over, then tripped and wondered why the hell the autehress was making him act so........happy......it was just not right."Soooooo..."He said, getting up and smiling, then stopping."WHY AM I ACTING SO HAPPY!!!!!!!????????"He yelled, then glared at the Autheress.  
  
The Autheress flashed him a Cheesy Rip off of Sora's grin and typed.  
  
"Uhh...Anyway's, Kairi, whatcha chewin?"  
  
"Cinnamon Gum, want some?"Kairi asked.  
  
Riku shrugged and took a peice, just then he had an idea, an evil, eviiiilllll idea that would enter the mind of a fifteen year old Eviiiilll White-haired nutso, AKA him.Cackleing evilly, he ran over to Sora, leaving Kairi to chew blissfully not realizing she had just set an eviiiil plan that could result in mass distruction, or atleast the mass distruction of what was left of the reader's sanity.  
  
Riku walked up to Sora."Hey Sora." He said with In-human cheer.  
  
Sora blinked and looked up from his list of boredomness."Why are you so cheerful?" He qestioned.  
  
"Ohhh....no reason..."Riku said, chewing the cinnamon gum. He handed Sora the wrapper.  
  
"Riku, I'm not a trash Barrel."Sora said, raising an eyebrow at his mentally challenged friend.  
  
"Lick it and stick it to your forehead." Riku said.  
  
Being Bored out of his Teenage mind, Sora didn't think twice. He licked the wrapper heavily and stuck it to his forehead.Nothing happened for afew moments, and then.....  
  
"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!THE BUUUUUUUUURRRN!!!!"Sora screamed in agony. He ran around the island screaming at the top of his lungs, earning him several stares from the other islander's, and Riku was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Sora continued to scream, and ran into the little pool of freash water on the island. He fell on his butt and pulnged his forehead into the water, and tons of steam wooshed from the water where Sora's burning forehead made contact with the water.  
  
Sora panted and stood up to see Riku laughing his butt off, and the other kids return to thair activities. Sora glared at Riku."That.....was....SOOOOOO not funny."  
  
Riku cackled."Yes it was, it was VERY funny."  
  
Sora growled and jumepd up, about to attack Riku and probly get arrested for murder, or atleast attempted Murder, but before he could even totch Riku a vicoe stopped him.  
  
"STOP!!!"Kairi yelled.  
  
Sora blinked and stopped."Uh, why?" He asked stupidly.  
  
"Because, I NEED RIKU ALIVE TO HELP MY PLANS OF WORLD DOMINATION!!!"Kairi yelled.  
  
"World domination?"Riku repeated.  
  
"Yes, World Domination.I will become the president of Iraq, and then, I WILL KILL ALL THE GEORGES!!!!"Kairi yelled.  
  
"Georges? What's a geeeeeeeeoooooorgeeeeeesssss?"Sora asked.  
  
"ITS GEORGES!!!!!!!!!A GEORGE IS A PERSON NAMED GEORGE!!!!AND I WILL KILL THEM ALL!!!!"  
  
"Is Saddam George in Israily? Can we kill him too?"Riku asked, raising hsi hand like he was in school.  
  
"HE WILL ALREADY BE DEAD STUPID!!!!!!HOW ELSE WOULD I BECOME PRESIDENT OF IRAQ????"Kairi yelled.  
  
"Oh, and this is coming from Kairi? Mrs.sweet and nice and blah blah blah?"Sora asked.  
  
"Well, being Nice will do this to you, and I WILL DESTROY TEH GEORGES!!"  
  
"Well, your gonna have to kill the president of the United States."Riku pointed out.  
  
"So?DOOM TO ALL THE GEORGE'S!!"  
  
Sora sat there."Ok, I'm gonna sing the Doom song now^^Doom doom doom doo doo doom doom doom..."  
  
Kairi nodded."YES!!!NOW YOU GOT THE IDEA!!!DOOM TO ALL TEH GEORGES!!! THEY ARE THET ROUBLE OF THE PEOPLE!!"  
  
"Gaaaah, what are you, the reicarnation of Hitler?"Riku demanded.  
  
"NO!!!I AM GREATER THEN HITLER!!!I WILL BE THE RULER OF THE WORLD!!AND THE GEORGE'S WILL FALL!!!And I'll capture them all in a giant metal Smily face."  
  
"Doom doom doom doom..."Sora coutiued.  
  
"Smily face?"Riku qestioned.  
  
"YES, A SMILY FACE!!!!"  
  
"Doo doo doom doom doom..."  
  
Riku blinked."SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Doo doom doom doo doom doo doo doom......I'M DONE!!!"Sora said cheerfully."Um, Kairi, what is that on your forehead?"  
  
"Oh, this?A cinnamon gum wrapper."Kairi siad.  
  
Riku slapped his forehead and pulled the wrapper off of Kairi's forehead.  
  
Kairi blinked."What was I talking abotu again?"She asked.  
  
"Nothing."Sora and Riku said at the same time.  
  
Suddenly lightning Flashed and Ansem fell from teh sky.The ksy ebcame all dark.  
  
"BWA HA HA HA HA!!"He laughed, then landed on his head."Ow..."He got up."I AM ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS!!"  
  
"Gee, really?"Sora said sarcasticly."You only say taht word a million Friking times in the game. If Darkness is copyrighted, Your in deep doo doo."  
  
Ansem laughed evilly."SOOO?Anyway.......I HAVE COME FOR THE CINNAMON GUM!!!"  
  
"Cinnamon gum?"  
  
"Yes, cinnamon gum."  
  
"Cinnamon gum?"  
  
"YES, CINNAMON GUM DAMNIT!!!"Ansem growled.  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"BECAUSE!!!!IF I STICK TEH WRAPPER TO MY FOREHEAD, I WILL HARNESS THE POWERS OF DARKNESS!!CINNAMON GUM IS THE ESSANCE OF TRUE DARKNESS!!!!"  
  
"That's not true!!"Sora cried suddenly."Cinnamon gum may be hurtful, and sometime's, it may be dagerous to your sanity, but deep down, thair is light inside Cinnamon gum, taht never goes away!!!"  
  
"Oh really..."Ansem said, then cackled evilly."I WILL GET THE CINNAMON GUM, AND I WILL SHOW YOU, TRUE DARKNESS!!" He laughed evilly and began to atatck Sora's head.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Gah?"  
  
Because Sora had extreamly thick Hair, an equaly thick skull, and a small brain shrouded with non smartness, Non of Ansem's attacks could faze Sora!!  
  
Sora laughed."YOU SEE, I KNOW NOW, WITHOUT A DOUBT, CINNAMON GUM, IS STUPIDITY!!!!!!" He said, then grabbed cinnamon gum from Riku's hand and lickedt he wrapper. He stuck the wrapper to his forehead.His eye twitched.  
  
"THE BUUUUUUUUUURN!!!"He screamed and began running around, holding his head.  
  
Suddenly, the autheress appeared in a flash of lightning."Oh Sora-kun."She siad and hugged her beloved biosioun."Because you have discovered the secret of cinnamon gum, you ahve discoveredt he truth of the world, everything is stupider then you think. I will use my AUTEHRESS POWER(power power power power power) to give you enugh stupidity to Use cinnamon gum to it's full potentiol.She pulled a keyboard from no where and typed osmething, then dissappeared ina flash of shiney stuff.  
  
Sora grabbed the shiney stuff."Oohh, preeeetty.."He said, then his head tsrated to burn again, mroe this time."UUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHH!!"He screamed, and ran around,and he crashed into the sky. The ksy is actully just like the set of a play. If you can reach it and crash into it, you'll knock it over to reveal the stage behind it.And that's exscatly what Sora did.  
  
CRASH!!The sky fell over to reveal, a LIGHT SWITCH!!!Sora grinned, tehn screamed "THE BUUUURN!" Then, he flickedt he switch. The sun came out.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"Ansem screamed like a girl and fell to teh ground, clutching his eyes."TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!!!!!!!UGGGHHH!!TEH LIGHT, TEH LIGHT, IT BUUUUUURRRRNS-"  
  
"HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!!"Sora yelled from behind the sky.  
  
"WHATEVER, AUUUUGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!TURN OFF THE ****ING ***** OF A ****ING SWITCH!!!!GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!I HATE THE LIGHT!!!"  
  
"Ya think he's a vampire?" Riku asked stupidly.  
  
"UGH!!!I CANNOT STAND LIGHT!!!"  
  
Sora came out from behind the sky, which magicly fixed itself.The icnnamon gum wrapper fell off of his head, the power of stupidity finally used up. He walked up to the agonized Ansem."Dude, why don't you just buy some shade's and get it over with?"  
  
Ansem sat streight up."What?"  
  
"Here."Sora said, and pulled a pair of sunglasses out of no where. He put them on Ansem.  
  
Ansem blinked."THE PAIN OF LIGHT IS GONE!!!!!!!!THANK YOU!!!I will leave now, I must find a way to harness the power of thease 'shades'"He said, then disappeared,  
Sora blinked."You know, that was kinda fun. Hey Kairi, got anymore cinnamon gum?"  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Me:And so teh stupidity ends^^  
  
Riku:That sucked.  
  
Me:Oh shut up. Ye,s soem of this story is true. If you lick teh silver wrapper of a peice of BIG RED gum, and stick it to your forehead, your forehead will hurt IMMENSELY. You have to practicly slobber of it thoguh. I did do this, try it, but be warned, it is a surprisingly adictive pain. And my friend Katie did actulyl do teh "Doom to George's." Speech.  
  
Kairi:DOOM TO GEORGES!!!  
  
Me:Whatever, Read and review^^ 


End file.
